Nook's Revenge
by Sergeant K
Summary: Nook's going for a killing spree and conquering the town... But who can stop him?


All was quiet in sumwhere. I was a man of peace, and all I ever wanted was a peaceful life in my town. In fact, its pretty scary that when you almost get something you want, something goes horribly wrong... But I'm getting ahead of myself. How about we go back to when there still was peace...

Ahh, I was excited, getting my own house, becoming my own man... Yea, it was a dream come true. I moved to the town Sumwhere in hopes of my peaceful life where I can becoming the fishing master. But as soon as I entered, a kind of suspicous person greeted me... By the name of Tom Nook. He seemed nice, though. In order to pay of the debt for my house, I did work for him. Minor chores, and I finished really quickly. I also upgraded my house.

Maybe a month later, it started to become corrupt at good ol' Nook's. I came there every day and browsed, and after buyig all he has to offer, he finally became Nookingtons. I was excited because of the new hair salon. I shopped there every day for a while, but came less and less, because although he does have a lot of items, most of his stuff was stuff I had. And I seldom sold items to nook, because of the deal I could get on the Online Market that was brought to me by Nintendo WFC. I guess to put it in a different way, his products sucked. Of course... He wasnt so happy about this.

Chapter 2

Good old tuesdays... Redd was here, with some awesome items, as always. But something was wrong. I asked redd permission to enter, but Redd was acting different. He was scared. I asked him what had happened. Then he let me in his tent. It was a wreck. His prized red vase was shattered, and the painting he had for sale was destroyed. His cargo was everywhere, scattered on the floor. Then I looked at a tent wall, and it said, "Go, and never come back. I am the king around here." But who would have done it? After letting Redd stay at my house for a while, I heard an explosion. I looked out my window, and saw Redd's tent burning. When I told him, he said he needed to leave. He went outside into the dark, snowy night and disappeared. I wasn't too worried about him. I just gave myself some well needed rest.

It was probably around 10:00 when I woke up. I went around the town, looking for clues. I asked Copper if he could help with the search, but he said that he had more important things to do than help save that crook Redd. He had a point. Continuing my search, I decided to head over to Nookingtons and get my hair done, because I wanted to get me a green mohawk. But I forgot about my little goal as soon as I entered Nook's, and he said there was a spotlight item. I went upstairs and greeted my neighbor Pierce while he was buying items. I told him about the story, and he said that he has a hunch who did it. He said it was Copper himself... It was all coming together, thats why Copper acts so unwilling to help, because HE did it. Then I thought for a second. Pierce was an idiot. He came to buy a weight bench from Nook's. He just hates Copper because Copper almost wouldn't let him move in with his bad rep. What a second... There was a gas pump at Nook's yesterday.

Chapter 3

2 days ago we found Redd hanging from a tree. He was lynched. Who would do this? We were holding he funeral today. Copper came and cried. He was just so sad what was happening. He felt sympathy for the crook. There you have it, full blown evidence it wasn't Copper. But I compiled a list of suspects who would be likely to do it:  
Booker Brewster Pierce because he blamed it on Copper.  
and suprisingly... Kabuki. Why? Kabuki was so mad because he got ripped of by Redd.

The next day, I was at The Roost enjoying a most worthy performance by KK Slider. He was half way through when I heard a blood-curdling scream. It was nearby, and it sounded like Able. Oh no, the fiend was back. I threw my coffee down and ran to the scene. I was too late. Able was axed down, and Mable died in the fire. Thats right, another target burned, and another writing... "I'm still the king." This was a note attached to the roayl crown that was in the shop. Now for what was the sheer hint of who did it. At Nook's, he was acting more suspicous than usual. I went upstairs, and there it was, a throne for sale. I tried to run out... but Nook knew I was on to him.

"There's no where to run, kid," he yelled at me. Timmy and Tommy didnt know about this whole Nook-being-a-murderer thing. When they came down seeing Nook holding an axe at my throat about to kill me, they were traumitized. Timmy was sobbing. For a second in Nook's eyes you could see a caring racoon. Then he gained control of himself, but I ran to Shampoodle. Harriet was already dead, silently killed in her own hairstyling machine. I leaped out of the window and decided to lay low at Agent S's house.

Chapter 4

Agent S was nice to me, but I had to leave the next day. I thanked her and headed out. Pierce's house was burned. He was opening his mini-market today. I headed to Nook's with my Golden Axe and a gas mask, just incase. Nookington's was closed though. The sign said this:  
"Sorry Nookington's is closed, but we are renovating." Huh? Nookington's was the final upgrade. Then I went to my house and stayed there all day.

It was pouring rain. The thunder woke me up at the middle of the night. Or was it the strange noises outside? My roomate, J-Dude, left the house yesterday and went to another town. He apparently moved, or so I thought. I went down stairs to my left room, and crawled out of the window. After all, what traps may Nook be having for me? Behind my house, I saw something disturbing. Kabuki was crawling and look starving. He told me not to go near the museam. I probably will regret what I'm about to do, but I did it anyway. I found out what he meant the hard way. When I entered the museum I saw some knocked down stands that blocked the upstairs. I decided I would go into The Roost. I heard Brewster behind the counter, hiding. I called out hs name and he said that he was glad it was only me. He handed me a Golden Slingshot and said use it wisely. I went upstairs and started digging away at the stands with my shovel. After I broke enough, I headed upstairs. There was a hole in the roof. Whatever was up there would not be good.

After I quietly sneaked up there, I saw Nook. He had tied up J-Dude to the Able Sister's shop sign. I saw the most horrifying thing ever... Nook had cut off J-Dudes arms and legs and set the sign on fire. He pushed the sign off the museum and jumped off the roof. Then Blathers came up and saw me. I looked at him and he was covered in blood. It wasn't his blood, it was Celestie's. Blathers went insane. He saw his own sisters death.

Chapter 5

Nook destroyed my town. I just wanted to move. But I guess there was one last battle. The town flag was burned and replaced with Nook's logo, the leaf. He was the king. Nookingtons was burned down by Kabuki and Pierce, seeking revenge. Nook didnt care. He took over the Town Hall. Where the Town Gate was, it was his jail. The gate was sealed shut and Booker was on guard duty. Booker was getting 200k an hour for doing it. Kabuki and Pierce were locked up for good. But Bill, Mint, Agent S and I were planning a rebellion. We were going to have to kill Booker, release Pierce, Kabuki, and Copper. I ran into the prison and asked Booker about the lost and found. He had nothing, of course. But when hewas checking, I shot him in the back with my Golden Slingshot. I shoved his corpse in the lost and found, broke the jail lock with my Goldne Axe, and ran out with the other rebels. Nook found out really soon and sent out his team of bounty hunters, Moe and Bob. They had both moved out of my town, but had came back to work for 1mil a mission. They started out by going through with a search in my house. They trashed the place, stole my katana set plus any other weapons they could find, went through my drawers and took most of the stuff, graffitied the walls, and finally axed apart my bed in the attic. As a rebel, I had to live with the others near the beach at the coconut area. We made huts, and even though they were not nice, it was better than nothing.

Time for the final battle. We all had our gas masks, combat helmets, and weapons. Even though Nook had himself an army of gyroids and his bounty hunters, I think we can win. Brewster joined us as soon as Blathers killed himself. We hid behind the trees, jumped out, and shot the slingshot bullets, one by one. The gyroids all died out quickly, not to our surprise. He came out of his throne house with an enraged look. He knew he was going to be stopped. Goodbye Nook, it was time to kill you. We all took a shot at him, and he avoided most. I had a clear shot at his head. I could kill him. It was time... His royal crown was knocked off of his head and he was in great pain. He wasn't dead just yet...

Chapter 6 (Epilougue)

Nook was done for. He was on the ground dying. Ididn't care much though. After all, he had killed my friends and tried to kill me. He got up after an hour, set his Empire building on fire, and ran off to the beach. We followed him and shot at him, but he reached Pascal and theywent off in a boat. Lucky for us Pascal was one of the good guys and taught Tom Nook his when they were at the horizen. My villagers all decided to stay, Tommy and Timmy became the new owners of Nook's, and as for Copper, he opened the gates, and I said my goodbyes and left for a new town. Maybe it would be a nice town. I don't know.

But all was done. Nook is stopped. 


End file.
